


Stolen Halo

by ellipsisthegreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsisthegreat/pseuds/ellipsisthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to cry…but right now, he has to be strong for her…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Halo

_**DISCLAIMER:** Kingdom Hearts and everything affiliated with it belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. Title borrowed from Big and Rich's song 'Holy Water.' All I own is the plot…_

"Oh, hey. What're you doing here?"

"Busy?"

"Not…really…are you alright?"

A shake of the head.

"Come sit down; you look like you're about to pass out. What's up?"

"Problem."

"…What kind of problem?"

A gulp. Averted eyes. "…Pregnant."

A long, drawn out pause. "You're sure?"

A nod. Tears.

"Who…?"

"Forgot." She has to force the word out.

"You…forgot? Did you…have a one-night stand? You don't drink, do you?"

"No."

"Then how…?"

"Dunno." A broken sob, and her shoulders hunch as she tries to hide her face behind her bangs. Softly, terrified of what it means, she suggests, "Drugs?"

He grimaces, jaw clenching for a moment. "Do you…want me to take you to a clinic?"

"Can't."

"Why? It's not fair for you to—"

"Baby."

"I know what being pregnant means." He says with empty mirth. "But if someone…" the words stick in his throat like they won't be true if he doesn't voice them, "if someone… _raped_ you…" the room chills with the force of what he is saying, "you don't have to feel guilty about aborting the… _it_."

"Can't." Another sob. "I _can't_."

He wraps his arms around her. "Okay. It's okay. I understand."

"Scared."

His arms tighten. "I know. It'll…it'll be okay."

She shakes her head, crying fervently, now.

"I'll marry you, if you want." He offers weakly.

Impossibly, she chuckles. "Stupid."

"I know." His voice is heartbroken, but not because she won't marry him. He already knew she wouldn't—and he didn't really want to marry her, anyhow, even though he does love her in his own way and would have if either of them really thought it would help. No, he is heartbroken because he doesn't know what else he can do to help her. After a moment of thinking, he just asks, "What…do you want me to do?"

Another shake of her head.

He'll think of something later, then. For now, he has to be strong for her…and wonder how _anyone_ could be so cruel as to do this to someone as undeserving of pain as the weeping girl in his arms.

The End.


End file.
